Tajemnica nadmiaru/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: 'Do roboty. Dzisiaj jest bardzo ważny dzień. Przekładanie ksiąg! księgi ''Dzieje średniowiecznej Equestrii idą do Historii Kucyków. Współczesne zaklęcia, to idzie do Klasyki. Sztuka układania list...właściwie chcę to sobie przejrzeć. :'Spike: 'się :'Twilight Sparkle: '''Spike! Czego tak rżysz? :'Spike: 'rubin To cudeńko, to urodzinowy prezent dla mnie. Ognisty Rubin! Dojrzewał miesiącami i już prawie jest! ze schodów Hej, zawsze mówię: Nie ma lepszej półki niż podłoga! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'warczy :piosenka tytułowa] :'Lektor: 'My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Tajemnica nadmiaru. :'Rarity: 'Hop, hop! Jest tu kto? Twilight? oddech Czy to Rubin Ognisty?! Ten ma co najmniej dwadzieścia karatów! Żadnej skazy, czyste fasety.. :'Spike: 'A w dodatku pyszny. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Eee.. Szukałaś czegoś? :'Rarity: O! No właśnie. Szukałam jakichś książek z historii mody i krawiectwa. Spike'a Mówiłeś coś, że jest pyszny? :Spike: 'No a jak! Za tydzień mam urodziny i zjem sobie go na obiad. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Rarity książkę Spróbuj tego. :'Rarity: 'Wielkie dzięki. Coś mi mówi, że w tym sezonie wrócą peleryny z marszczonej tafty i chcę się przygotować.. Spike'a Mam nadzieję, że będzie naprawdę smaczny. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam niczego tak pięknego! :'Spike: 'Cóż... Faktycznie jest ładny... :'Rarity: 'Ładny? On jest przewspaniały! :'Spike: 'wzdycha Więc weź go sobie. Wiem, jak lubisz piękne kamienie. :'Rarity: To niesamowite... Nie wiem co powiedzieć... Spike'usiu jesteś przeuroczy! go Dziękuję ci bardzo! :Twilight Sparkle: 'No, no Spike. Z twojej strony to był bardzo szczodry gest. Rarity jest w siódmym niebie. :'Spike: Nigdy więcej nie umyję tego policzka. chichocze :Twlight Sparkle: 'Długo to jeszcze potrwa? Goście tu zaraz będą. :'Spike: 'No! Pięknie! Wszystko wygląda doskonale! :'Twlight Sparkle: 'Wszystko to nie.. :'Spike: 'Chusteczka? Ale po co? O nie, nawet mowy nie ma! Mówiłem, że nie wymyję tego policzka i nie wymyję! :'Twlight Sparkle: 'Spike'a Dość tego Spike! Umyj policzek! :'Spike: 'Nie chcę! Przestań!.. Nigdy!.. Zostaw mnie! :się Pinkie Pie :'Pinkie Pie: 'Sto lat Spike! Imprezka! się :'Spike: To wszystko dla mnie? :Applejack: 'A kto ma dzisiaj urodziny? :'Fluttershy: 'Wszystkiego dobrego. :załamuje się pod ciężarem prezentów :'Rainbow Dash: 'Nie wiedziałeśm, że dostaniesz prezenty? :'Spike: 'To moje pierwsze urodziny w Ponyville. Dotąd dostawałem tylko jeden... od Twilight... książkę. :owiec :'Rarity: 'Skoro o tym mowa, to z mojej nowej linii peleryn. Zrobię po jednej dla każdej w Was. :'Reszta głównej obsady: 'Zachwycenie :'Rarity: 'Natchnęła mnie szczodrość naszego drogiego Spike'usia, który podarował mi ten piękny rubin. To jeden z najlepszych prezentów na świecie. Spike'a :'Spike: 'Applejack, dziękuję Ci za ten kocyk w jabłka. Taki mięciutki! Applejack :'Applejack: 'Dobra Spike, piętnasty raz mi dziękujesz. Weź, nie przeginaj. :'Spike: No bo już dawno nie czułem się taki szczęśliwy. Niech ta impreza się nigdy nie kończy! :Pinkie Pie: 'Ale niestety się skończy, bo musisz iść do Cukrowego Kącika po niespodziankę, którą dla Ciebie naszykowali na urodziny! :'Spike: 'Nie żartuj! :'Pinkie Pie: 'Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz tam lecieć, na nic się nie oglądając! :drzwi :'Spike: 'Jestem! Dzień dobry! :'Pan Cake: 'Tu jest nasz solenizant! Wszystkiego najlepszego! :'Spike: 'Dzięki! :'Pani Cake: 'Dowiedzieliśmy się, że masz urodziny i wypróbowaliśmy nasz nowy przepis: Szafirek! :'Spike: O raju! :Spike: 'Bardzo dziękuję! Jacie, dostałem górę prezentów od przyjaciół a teraz wspaniałe, szafirowe ciastko! Hohoho, co za dzień! na Cheerilee Oh, gapa ze mnie! Strasznie Cię przepraszam! :'Cheerilee: Nie szkodzi, jesteś bardzo przejęty. :Spike: 'Państwo Cake zrobili dla mnie ciastko w prezencie, bo mam dziś urodziny. :'Cheerilee: 'Wszystkiego Najlepszego! Szkoda, że ja nie mam prezentu...O! w torbie Spike'owi kapelusz na głowę To dla Ciebie! :'Spike: 'Coś Ty?! :'Cheerilee: 'Jasne! W końcu urodziny są raz w roku. Wszystkiego Najlepszego Spike! :'Spike: 'Urodziny powinny być co dzień! :'Spike: 'Pinkie mówi, że mam urodziny i dostaję ciastko. Ja o tym mówię Cheerilee i dostaję kapelusz! Hmmm, ciekawe.... Cześć Lickety Split! Jaką masz fajną piłkę! Mam dziś urodziny... :odbija piłkę :'Spike: 'śmiech Działa jak marzenie! Cześć Junebug! Mam urodziny! :'Junebug: Wszystkiego Najlepszego. :Spike: 'Nic mi nie podarujesz? No wiesz, chyba wypada. :'Junebug: 'Eee.. Ale ja nic nie mam... :'Spike: 'No a te kwiatki? Mogą być! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Spike! Oh, nie gniewaj się. Widzę, że mu się spodobało obchodzenie urodzin. :'Junebug: 'Nic nie szkodzi. Wszystkiego Najlepszego! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Co ty wyprawiasz? Wymuszasz na innych prezenty? :'Spike: 'Rety, ty masz rację! Coś we mnie wstąpiło. Całe szczęście, że przyszłaś. Oddam ten kapelusz Cheerilee. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'No dobra. Do zobaczenia! :'Spike: 'Jasne, pa! siebie Kto ma jeszcze prezent dla małego Spike'usia? :'Twilight Sparkle: się Całą noc z boku na bok. Miałam przeokropny sen... Ja nie wytrzymam! Skąd, żeś to wszystko... :Spike: się Ee.. Co jest? Co się ze mną dzieje? :Twilight Sparkle: 'Nie wiem. Co było wczoraj? Czy coś się stało? Spike! Co robiłeś po południu? :'Spike: Poszedłem najpierw do... na globus :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Najpierw poszedłeś do... :Spike: 'Nie pamiętam. Mogę wziąć globus? Nie używasz go. A tę książkę? :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Spike, ja się martwię. Odkąd jesteś taki... chciwy? :'Spike: 'Odkąd mam takie długie łapy! sobie usta Co mi się stało?! :'Doktor: 'Dzień dobry. Słucham, w czym mogę służyć? :'Twilight Sparkle: 'To Spike. Coś z nim jest nie tak. Nagle bardzo urósł i zaczął sobie brać rzeczy, które nie są jego. :'Doktor: 'Hhhm.. Dobrze, więc przyjrzyjmy mu się z bliska. Czy mój kucyk źle się dzisiaj czuje? Kto jest dzielnym kucykiem? Kto jest dzielny? zieje ogniem :'Twilight Sparkle: 'No i? Co mu jest doktorze? :'Doktor: 'Chyba już wiem, na czym polega problem. On jest smokiem! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Tyle to ja wiem! Zawsze był smokiem! :'Doktor: 'Więc wszystko jasne. Słuchaj, ja nic nie wiem o małych smokach. Ja się znam na małych kucykach. Idź do weterynarza. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Och, zgoda... Dzięki doktorze. :'Dr. Mane Goodall: 'Jestem w kropce. Psa zdiagnozuję w jedną sekundę. Węża jeszcze szybciej. Ale będę szczera. Nigdy nie widziałam prawdziwego smoka. Spike'a Dobre psisko. Poczciwy kudłacz. Siad! :'Twlight Sparkle: 'Wielkie dzięki. Chodź Spike! :'Zecora: On zaczyna dojrzewać, należało się tego spodziewać. :Twlight Sparkle: 'Dojrzewać? To znaczy, że dorasta? Ale czemu wszystko sobie przywłaszcza? :'Zecora: 'Bywa chciwe serce smoka. Smok je dużo, rosnąc w oczach. Gdy tak rośnie coraz większy, to głód robi się silniejszy. Jeśli głodu nie powstrzymasz, Spike przemieni się w olbrzyma. A gdy przyjdzie jego pora, to wyrośnie na potwora! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'To znaczy, że im więcej rzeczy zbierze, to większy i chciwszy się stanie?! Ale jak go powstrzymać, zanim będzie za późno? :'Zecora: 'Jeśli chcesz powstrzymać wzrost potwora, walcz z chciwością, póki jeszcze pora. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Spike'a :'Sweetie Belle: Zostaw ją w spokoju! :Spike: 'Spike chce! :'Scootaloo: 'Nie dostaniesz mojego skutera! :'Spike: 'Eh! Spike chce! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Ej Spike! Widziałeś, jaka fajna miotła? :'Spike: 'Spike chce! rośnie :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Na co czekasz? Taka piękna miotełka! :'Spike: 'Spike chce! zamyka go w pokoju :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Tłucz ile chcesz! Ja cię nie wypuszczę! Och, Spike! Ja je właśnie poukładałam! Och, co znowu? dziurę w ścianie :'Applejack: 'Kto w Ponyville mógł mi ukraść jabłka? A co gorsza, kto mi ukradł liście? :'Twilight Sparkle: Spike oszalał! Musisz go złapać na lasso! :Applejack: 'się A to dobry dowcip! Mały Spike szaleje! Nie mogę... :przebiega obok nich z liśćmi i jabłkami :'Applejack: 'Twilight... Łap za sznur... :'Twlight i Applejack: 'Pomocy! :'Rainbow Dash: 'się Nie mówcie, żeście się przywiązały do drzewa! :'Applejack: 'Nie rżyj i nas rozwiąż! :krzyk :'Applejack: 'Co to jest? :'Rainbow Dash: 'To był głos Fluttershy. :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Fluttershy! Fluttershy! :'Fluttershy: 'Tu na górze! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Co się stało? :'Fluttershy: 'Uczyłam wiewiórki kroków do walca, kiedy nagle pojawił się wielkie, rozwścieczony, potężny smok! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'To był Spike! :'Fluttershy: 'Spike? A po co Spike'owi mój kurnik? Wyrwał go z ziemi i wypełnił jabłkami i liśćmi! :krzyk :'Rainbow Dash: 'To był głos Pinkie Pie! :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Lecimy tam! :'Pinkie Pie: 'Precz! Poszedł! ciastami :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Pinkie Pie, nie dawaj mu ciasta! :'Pinkie Pie: 'Nie daję mu ciasta! Ciasto to moja amunicja! ciastem Nie waż się go zabierać! :rośnie :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Nie wiem, co on kombinuje! Robi się coraz silniejszy... :'Rarity: 'mruczy Hmm, więcej marszczenia. krzyczy :syreny :kucyków :'Spike: 'ryczy :'Rarity: 'krzyczy Zostaw mnie?! Słyszałeś?! :'Spike: 'ryczy :'Rarity: 'Co za gbur... :'Fluttershy: 'Nie bój się Rarity, już jesteśmy! :'Rainbow Dash: 'Zostaw ją! Natychmiast! :'Fluttershy: 'Uprzejmie prosimy... :'Rainbow Dash: 'Głuchy jesteś czy tylko udajesz?! :'Fluttershy: 'Będziemy zobowiązane, jeśli zechcesz nas wysłuchać... :'Rainbow Dash: 'No dalej! Ruchy! :wymachuje Rarity :'Rarity: 'Ej! Ja nie jestem jakąś łapką na muchy! :'Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: 'krzyczą :'Rarity: 'Porwana... :'Rainbow Dash: 'Patrzcie! To Wonderbolts! :wspina się na górę :'Rarity: 'Dość tych ryków. Nie ma się czym szczycić! Okradasz kucyki, siejesz popłoch, a mnie używasz jako broni siecznej! To aczkolwiek straszne, da się zrozumieć, bo w końcu jesteś smokiem. Ale to.. sukienkę To zbrodnia przeciwko modzie! O nie. Nigdy nie dostaniesz tego kamienia! Ten klejnot dał mi mój drogi przyjaciel mały Spike'uś, najsłodszy, najlepszy i najczulszy smok na świecie. Za wiele dla mnie znaczy, bym go oddała takiej chciwej bestii! :retrospekcja :'Spike: 'Dla Ciebie. Proszę. Wolę cię widzieć szczęśliwą, niż go zjeść na obiad. :'Rarity: 'Ja...nie wiem co powiedzieć. Taki szczodry gest... Dziękuję. go :retrospekcji :'Rarity: 'O, co teraz? Pewnie mnie pożresz albo coś? Spike? Ten potężny smok to ty? :'Rarity i Spike: 'krzyk :'Pinkie Pie: 'No szybko, zróbcie coś! :'Rainbow Dash: 'Już lecę. :'Spike: 'Rarity? Chcę Ci coś powiedzieć, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ja zawsze się w Tobie trochę.. :zatyka Spike'owi usta :'Fluttershy: 'Och, udało się! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się udało! :'Rainbow Dash: 'Dla mnie to normalka. :'Rarity: 'Spike Chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć, jaka jestem z Ciebie dumna. :'Spike: 'Dumna ze mnie? :'Rarity: 'Tak. Bo to Ty powstrzymałeś siebie, przed zniszczeniem Ponyville. Jesteś moim bohaterem Spike'usiu! go w [policzek :'Spike: Księżniczko Celestio! Dziś nauczyłem się czegoś ważnego o przyjaźni. Zdaje ci się, że dobrze jest gromadzić rzeczy, ale znacznie lepiej jest dać coś komuś, kogo bardzo lubisz. Zrozumiałem, że fajniej jest dawać, niż dostawać i że uprzejmość i szczodrość budują prawdziwą przyjaźń. A ta jest najważniejsza ze wszystkiego na świecie. No cóż... prawie najważniejsza. końcowe wymienia ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Secret of My Excess Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu